


Ah, Yeah

by nattluft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Thomas calling John a puppy, Thomas is trans but it's not rly discussed??, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, john likes having things in his mouth and thomas dosn't mind, these are too many tags for just a drabble lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattluft/pseuds/nattluft
Summary: Thomas and John get it on in a public restroom a.k.a John is needy and Thomas indulges him by calling him a puppy and letting him lick him out.





	Ah, Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short self-indulgent drabble. Not beta read I literally just wrote this while drinking my morning coffee lmao. First Hamilton story bcs there needs to be more thaurens out there.
> 
> Thomas is trans but it's not a big part of the story???
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ❤️

John moaned. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants, his underwear already sporting a wet spot. Maybe being on his knees in a public bathroom wasn't the most sanitary, in fact, it was something he'd usually turn up his nose at, but right now he was too worked up to care.

Thomas was standing above him, wide stance and one hand on his undone belt, the other in John’s hair. He was wearing that cocky smirk that made John squirm, looking down at him like he was some sort of superior being.

“You want this, hm, baby?” he drawled, sliding the zipper of his pants down painfully slow. “You wanna lick me out, baby, get me off like a dirty little puppy?”

John whimpered and nodded, the flush on his face making his freckles stand out.

“I- I wanna, wanna, please, Thomas, Mr. Jefferson, can I, please?”

Thomas' smirk widened and he pulled John closer by the hair, pressing his face against the crotch of his expensive dress pants.

John felt like he was on the verge of tears, so desperately turned on. Still, he didn't dare to touch himself, afraid of the consequences it might bring. His cock throbbed uselessly in its confines and John whined again, rubbing his face against Thomas’ crotch. 

Finally Thomas took pity on him, roughly pulling his head back by his ponytail as he shimmied out of his pants, pulling them down until around mid-thigh. His underwear quickly followed and fumbled slightly, reusing to let go of John’s hair. John panted slightly, his tongue hanging out and he squirmed, really feeling like a naughty puppy on his knees, tongue out, desperately rutting his hips in the air.

“C’mon boy, go ahead.”

At the okay John dove forward, eagerly burying his nose in the coarse curls of Thomas’ pubic hair. He whimpered as his nose rubbed against Thomas’ cock, hard and pink, sticking out from between his folds. He could hear Thomas groan above him, the grip in his hair tightening.

“That’s right, c’mon, make me feel good, baby,” Thomas grunted, pressing his hips forward.

John didn’t hesitate, simply thrusting his head forward, running his tongue between his folds all the way up to his cock. Thomas was wet, the taste similar to how he smelled, dark and musky with a certain tartness. John moaned and did it again, the taste making him leak more precome, his underwear proably ruined by now (he throbbed at the thought of having to walk around with soaked underwear all day, being constantly reminded of what they’d done). Thomas moaned and pulled at John’s hair, bringing him further up. John was happy to close his lips around Thomas’ cock, sucking and licking, relishing in the sounds Thomas let slip. He let his eyes fall close and shifted, his knees starting to ache slightly against the hard tiled floor, the pain doing nothing but spurr on his arousal. 

He hummed, concentrating on the feeling of Thomas’ cock in his mouth, the velvety tip against his tongue, the way his own upper lip was pressed up against Thomas’ pelvis, flicking his tongue back and forth quickly then swirling it around. Above him Thomas was growing louder by the minute, his hips twitching and his head thrown back, muttering curses under his breath.

“Shit, shit, baby, baby boy, I’m, oh, fuckfuckfuck-” Thomas let out a groan and pressed John’s face closer, his cock twitching on John’s tongue as he shuddered through his orgasm, rolling his hips as he rode out the waves. John groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold back his own orgasm, the sight of Thomas coming doing things to him.

For a moment it was all still, Thomas heavy breaths echoing in the empty bathroom, before he composed himself, pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt, running a hand trough his hair.

John was still, his arousal embarrassingly obvious in his khaki pants, the front slightly damp. He waited until Thomas was done fixing with his hair, finally turning his eyes down to look at John.

“Oh, would you look at that.” He chuckled, his foot pressing forward to rub against John’s cock through his pants. John moaned, couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up against the much needed friction and Thomas smirked.

“Yeah, that’s right, baby. You can get off like this, can’t you? Humping my shoe like a naughty little pup?”

John whined but nodded, his hips still rocking forward against Thomas’ polished dress shoe.

“Well, go on then,” Thomas urged, reaching forward and shoving his thumb into John’s mouth, wetting the digit and dragging it over his lips, already glistening with the juices from his own arousal.

Closing his eyes John started to hump forward in earnest, the humiliation burning delicious in his veins.

“You’re so pretty like this, pup,” Thomas drawled, the smirk evident in his voice. “What if those friends of yours were to walk in right now, huh? Seeing you like this, humping my shoe like a desperate little slut, getting off like the insatiable whore you are? Bet you’d like that, you’d come so hard, wouldn’t you? Filthy slut, getting off on being showed off like the whore you are.”

John whined, could feel how close he was, Thomas’ voice, his words, and the delicious friction on his cock getting to him fast.

“That’s right, baby. C’mon, come like this, come in your panties, slut.”

John let out a loud moan, his hips twitching as he threw his head back, throbbing out his orgasm. He could feel the warm come stain the inside of his briefs, the wet feeling against the head of his cock as he panted and twiched. He rode out his own orgasm, letting the waves wash over him, settling slowly. As he calmed down Thomas crouched down, a hand stroking his cheek softly then Thomas lifted him up, placing him on his lap. Soft reassurances and praises were whispered in his ear and he felt happy and sated. 

After a minute or so Thomas pulled back, looking at John, a soft smile on his face, completely different from the dark, domineering smirk from before. 

“How’re you feeling, sweets?”

John laughed breathlessly, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Thomas’ shoulder.

“Great. I think my pants are ruined though…”

He could feel more than hear Thomas’ chuckle.

“Wanna get out of those?”

“Mm… no,” John smirked. “Wanna feel how naughty I’ve been all day.”

Thomas groaned, lifting John to stand up as he pulled his own sweater off.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that, right?” he grumbled, although the smile on his face gave him away. He pulled John forward by the hips, tying his sweater around his waist so that the sleeves covered the dark spot on the front of his pants before standing up himself and pressing a kiss to John’s forehead.

“See you tonight?”

John nodded, kissing Thomas’s cheek before exiting the stall and checking himself in the mirror. Thomas bid him a quick good-bye then exited the bathroom first, John lingering, washing his hands then pulling the hair tie out of his hair (most of it had already escaped anyway), pulling it back into a messy bun. He checked himself a last time before exiting.

Alex was waiting outside, looking impatient as he scrolled on his phone. He looked up and spotted John, pocketing his phone and pushing away from the wall.

“Finally! God, you’re slow. Jefferson even came and went while you were in there! Jefferson!”

John rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I said you didn’t have to wait,” he grumbled, still smiling.

“Whatever, not like I had anything to do anyway. And besides-” Alex cut himself off, giving John a funny look and John quirked an eyebrow.

“What?”

“...Is that Jefferson’s sweater?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life, please let me know what you think! ❤️


End file.
